saigo no kiss
by pasokon-megane
Summary: Chapter2 UPDATE/"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN KISE RYOUTA/KISE/RYOUTA/KISE-SAN/RYOUTA CHAN"/ "HUEEEEEE BERHENTI MEMANGGIL KU BODOH BODOH TERUS –SSU HUEEEEEE…" (midorima x fem! kise)
1. Chapter 1 -ssu

disclaimer: fujimaki tadatoshi

story: pasokon-megane

pairing: midorimaX fem! kise

warning!: typo bertebaran,gaje

* * *

["kise kau dimana?pemotretan akan dimulai setengah jam lagi cepat kesini!"]

"gomen –ssu sepertinya aku tersesat –ssu "

["H-eh! Kenapa bisa sampe tersesat,aku tidak mau tau pokoknya cepat kesini"]

"Hai hai" kise menutup telfonnya ,ia menghelah nafas panjang

"mana aku tau bisa nyasar kaya gini –ssu"grutunya

Kise ryouta gadis cantik, tinggi langsing, berambut pirang panjang adalah seorang model yang sekarang sedang naik daun ,dia baru saja pindah ke Tokyo sekitar 2 hari yang lalu karna ia terikat kontrak dengan sebuah majalah fasion .ini hari pertamanya dia pemotretan untuk majalah tersebut seharusnya dia tidak boleh melakukan kesalahan dihari pertama.

"Bagaimana ini ,aduh mana googlemaps mati lagi –ssu" kise mengotak atik ponselnya berharap googlemaps bisa hidup kembali .

Kise masih mengrutu sambil mengoyang-goyang kan terus berjalan menelusuri jalanan yang sepi tak seorang pun yang terlihat,yang terlihat hanyalah bangunan bangunan usang dan sebuah toko barang barang antik yang terlihat sangat sepi.

"aku harus bagaimana –ssu ?"kise mau menangis

"siapa pun tolong ak –…"senyum diwajah kise berkembang ketika melihat dua orang laki-laki sedang asik mengobrol di sebuah gang,ia langsung menhampiri kedua laki-laki itu berharap mereka bisa membantu .

"permisi –ssu ,,apa kalian tau taman kota dimana ?"Tanya kise kepada kedua pemuda yang sedang asik mengobrol itu,hingga keduanya menengok ke arah kise bebarengan .

"oh taman kota lewat sa – AAAWWWW…..! "pemuda 1 menjerit ketika pemuda 2 menginjak kakinya tanpa sebab.

"apa yang kau lakukan ..?"pemuda1 sambil mengelus-elus kakinya

"bodoh kau tidak liat apa ,,dia siapa"bisik pemuda 2

"hah memangnya dia siapa?"pemuda 1 memasang tampang kebingungan

Pemuda2 menepuk keningnya "dia kise ryota ,model terkenal itu,masa kau tidak tau?!"

Pemuda1 langsung menatap kearah kise ia memperhatikan dengan seksama gadis itu dari ujung rambut hingga ujung gadis per rambut pirang itu risih. Perasaannya mulai tak enak .ia mulai mundur berapa langka secara perlahan ,rasanya ia ingin kabur dari situ namun sayang kakinya kaku.

"ano,, nona bagaimana kalau kita antar sampai ke taman kota" ujar pemuda1 sambil mendekati gadis yang sedang bergetar ktakutan,.

"Ti Tidak usah –ssu" kise benar benar ingin menangis sekarang

"Ayooo lah tidak apa ,tak usah sungkan" pemuda2 menarik tangan halus kise,kise langsung sigap melepaskan tanganya dari gengaman pemuda itu.

"wow tangan halus sekali,wangi lagi"puji pemuda2 sambil menciumi tangannya sendiri

Kise sekarang sudah menangis ketakutan

"ayo tidak usah takut ,kami tidak jahat kok,, iya kan?"pemuda1 menarik kasar tangan gadis itu sambil tersenyum nakal

"iya tentu saja"jawab pemuda2 yang masih sibuk menciumi tangannya sendiri sambil merem melek.

"Lepaskan aku –ssu"kise meronta ronta mencoba melepaskan tangan pemuda itu

"siapapun tolong aku...!"jeritnya dalam hati

**PRAKKK**

**BRUUKKKK**

Pemuda1 jatuh pingsan ketika benda aneh yang sepertinya jatuh dari langit mendarat dengan indah nya dikepala pemuda itu ,

"woyyy kau kenapa!"pemuda2 langsung menhampiri pemuda1 lalu menepuk nepuk pipi pemuda itu supaya dia bangun.

Kise yang masih menangis ketakutan menyadari kedatangan pemuda tinggi berkacamata dari serbang jalan,sepertinya ia yang melempar benda itu tapi mana mungkin iya melempar benda tersebut dari jarak yang lumayan jauh .

"SIAPA KAU …?!"Tanya pemuda2 kepada pria berkacamata yang menatap nanar guci yang baru saja dibelinya ditoko antic sekarang sudah hancur berkeping-keping.

"hah aku harus beli lagi nodayo"

"KUBILANG SIAPA KAU! BERANI-BERANI NYA –.."

**BRUUKKKKK**

Satu tendangan dikepala sukses membuat pemuda2 tak sadarkan diri

"kau tidak apa apa nanodayo?"Tanya pemuda bersurai hijau itu

"hiks hiks tidak apa apa –ssu hiks"gadis cantik itu masih menangis kesengukan

"ini"pemuda itu menyodorkan sapu tangannya

Kise langsung mengelap air matanya dan..

**SROOOOTTTTTT**

Ia membersikan ingusnya dengan sapu tangan itu.

"Arigato –ssu" kise mengembalikan sapu tangan yang sudah di penuhi air mata dan ingusnya

"emmm itu untuk mu saja " pemuda itu begidik jijik.

"ayo kita pergi dari sini sebelum mereka sadar nanodayo"lanjutnya smbil berjalan meninggalkan kedua pemuda yang masih tak sadar kan diri.

"hai"kise berjalan mengikuti pemuda tampan berkacamata itu.

..

"anooo,,boleh kah aku minta tolong sesuatu –ssu"ujar gadis bersurai emas tersebut sambil berjalan disamping pemuda itu.

"apa?"

"tolong antarkan aku ke taman kota –ssu"

"taman kota?kau tidak tau taman kota dimana nodayo?"pemuda itu menatap heran gadis yang berjalan disampingnya.

Kise mengangguk pelan "sebenarnya aku baru pindah jadi aku agak buta arah –ssu"

"baik lah aku antar nanodayo"

…..

..

Skip time

"kita sudah sampai nano dayo"

"terimakasih –ssu"gadis itu ter senyum riang "ahhh..dan terimakasih kau tadi menyelamatkanku dari pemuda pemuda kurang ajar tadi –ssu ,aku tidak tau apa jadinya bila kau tak menyamatkan ku tadi –ssu,sekali lagi aku sangat sangat berterimakasih padamu –ssu"lanjutnya sambil tersenyum manis

"A-Aku tidak bermaksud meyelamatkan mu aku hanya kebetulan lewat situ nanodayo"ujar pemuda itu sambil menaikan kan kacamatanya wajahnya memerah ,jantungnya berdebar kencang gara-gara melihat senyum manis gadis cantik dihadapannya.

"oh iya namaku kise ryouta –ssu ,,kalau namamu?"kise menyodorkan tangannya mengajak bersalaman.

"aku midorima shintaro ,nodayo"menjabat tangan tangan gadis yang tersenyum manis itu ,,oh tidak jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang rasa-rasanya akan meledak apa lagi tangan gadis itu sangat buru buru melepas tangannya sebelum jantungnya benar benar meledak.

"midorimachi –ssu ka? ,salam kenal midorimachii"

"midorimachii?"panggilan macam apa itu apalagi mereka baru kenal

"aku manambahkan kata chi pada orang tang ku hormati (anggap) –ssu"

"Ryouta –chan kemana saja kau?"suara mengerikan yang sangat dikenal kise ,ia menoleh perlahan Kearah sumber suara dengan kringat dingin yang mengucur didahinya.

"gomenasai rikochii tadi aku tersesat –ssu "kise membungkuk –bungkukan badannya ,ia sangat ketakutan melihat senyum mengerikan gadis bertubuh mungil dengan aura hitam disekelilingnya.

"tidak usah banyak bicara ,cepat ganti bajumu mereka sudah menunggu!"riko menyeret kise dengan sadisnya

"Jaanneee midorimachi~ "kise melambai-lambaikan tangannya ,tubuhnya masih diseret gadis mungil itu.

Midorima hanya bersweatdrop ria melihat kelakuan mereka berdua.

* * *

Hari ini kise mulai masuk ke sekolah barunya ,pindah tempat tinggal otomatis pindah sekolah berjalan –jalan untuk melihat sekolah barunya ,namun ia berhenti ketika melewati gym melihat pemuda tinggi bersurai hijau dengan kacamata yang bertenger dihidungnya rasa-rasanya ia tak asing dengan pemuda itu.

"MIDORIMACHI~" teriak gadis bersurai pirang itu sambil berlari mendekati midorima yang sedang asik menlempar bola basketnya.

"KISE KENAPA KAU ADA DISINI" midorima terkejut melihat gadis yang ditolongnya kemarin

"sekarang sekolahku disini –ssu ,aku tidak menyangka kita bisa bersekolah disekolah yang sama-ssu,aku senang sekali"kise meloncat loncat kegirangan sambil memeluk midorima ,sontak yang dipeluk berhenti berhenti bernafas ia sangat kaget di tiba tiba tipeluk seperti ini.

"H –EHHHHHHH!" seluruh makluk digym berteriak bersamaan melihat midorima dipeluk gadis secantik itu

"bukannya itu kise ryouta –chan"

"hei dia model terkenal itukan"

"wah aslinya lebih cantik"

"sialan kau midorima"

"mati saja kau midorima"

"sial aku iri sekali" suara suara itu terdengar dari berbagai arah

Momoi yang sedari tadi asik membaca majalahnya pun terusik ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah keramaian .ia langsung berdiri membulat matanya melihat gadis bersurai kuning tersebut lalu ia melihat majalahnya sebentar

"AAA bukan kah dia kise ryouta –chan "teriak momoi sambil menghampiri gadis tersebut.

"kise-chan beri aku tanda tangan mu"ujar momoi sambil menyodorkan majalahnya.

Kise tersenyum manis ia lalu menandatanganni majalah dengan foto dirinya di sampulnya.

"kalau begitu aku juga mau"

"aku mau "

"aku mau "

"aku aku juga mau"

Semuanya berdesakan disekitar kise ,membuat midorima kualahan ,ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari kerumunan tersebut.

"sialan kau midorima ,bagaimana kau bisa kenal akrab dengan model itu"ujar aomine sambil menepuk punggung midorima

"aku hanya tak sengaja kenal denganya nanodayo"midorima memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya yang merosot sedari tadi, lalu ia duduk di disembarang bangku.

"laki laki brengsek macam apa kau ,baru satu hari asisten mu tidak ada kau langsung dapat wanita lain"ejek aomine sambil duduk disampingnya

"iya midorima-kun mana takao –san aku belum melihatnya hari ini"ujar pemilik wajah datar entah sejak kapan ia duduk disampingnya

"KUROKO/TETSU SEJAK KAPAN KAU ADA DISITU!?" Tanya midorima dan aomine serempak

"baru saja,lihat aku dapat tanda tangan kise-san"pamer kuroko sembil menunjuk tanda tangan dikaosnya dengan muka tetap datar

Midorima dan aomine sweatdrop berbarengan

..

"midorimachi ,kenapa ninggalin aku –ssu"rengek kise sambil berlari menuju midorima di ikuti dengan momoi yang tersenyum senyum sambil melihati majalahnya

"mou midorimachi hidoi –ssu yo"kise melipat tangannya didada lalu mengelembungkan pipinya lucu.

Aomine sekarang benar benar iri ingin rasanya ingin memenggal kepala midorima.

Midorima Cuma diam tak menangapi rengekan kise

"mukkun dari mana saja kau ,bukannya latihan?"Tanya momoi melihat pemuda tinggi dengan kantong plastic penuh dengan makanan ringan.

"dari kantin"jawabnya singkat sambil mengunyah maiubo kesukaannya.

"Akashi kun tidak ada semuanya pada seenaknya sendiri" grutu gadis bersurai merah muda

"bukannya momoi-san juga sibuk sendiri baca majalah kan?"kuroko menatap datar momoi

"teehee"

"oh iya taka-chin mana?"Tanya pemuda bersurai ungu yang masih sibuk dengan makanannya

"iya mana asistenmu"aomine melirik midorima

"dia bukan asisten ku nanodayo"

"berarti di pacar midorima-kun"sambung kuroko dengan wajah datar seperti biasanya

"BUKANN!" muka midorima memerah "dia hanya teman nanodayo"

"taka-chin?,dare?"Tanya kise kepada pemuda tinggi yang masih mengunyah makanannya

"hmmm"melirik kearah kise"kau siapa?" lanjutnya

Perempatan muncul didahi kise "kise ryouta –ssu ,kita kan sekelas!"

'begitu yah "

Kise menepuk dahinya

..

"takao sedang ijin selama satu minggu ,katanya neneknya sedang sakit" jelas midorima

"akhir –akhir ini takao-chan sering izin aku jadi khawatir" ujar momoi dengan tatapan sendu

"_takao siapa dia? Apa hubunngannya dengan midorimachi_?"batin kise bertanya-tanya

* * *

Kediaman keluarga midorima

"shin-chan hari ini kita kedatangan tamu"ujar wanita separuh baya kepada anaknya

"memangnya kenapa nanodayo?"

"tamu itu ,tunangan mu"

"H –eh? Tunangan"midorima hampir terjatuh dari tempat duduknya

"iya tunanganmu ,kau masih ingat dulu waktu kau masih kecil,kau pernah dijodohkan dengan teman anak kaa san kan,,

"kaa san itu kan pas waktu kecil ,lagian aku sudah lupa nanodayo?"

"shin-chan tenang saja ,kaa san masih ingat ,dia itu gadis yang sangat manis pasti sekarang ditumbuh menjadi gadis yang mempesona"ujar wanita itu sambil menepuk nepuk bahu anaknya

"bukan itu masalahnya tapi kenapa mendadak sekali nodayo"

**TEEEET TEEET**

"Ara ,sepertinya itu dia, ayo cepat buka pintunya"

"kenapa harus aku nanodayo ,kaa san saja"

"ayo cepat ,buka pintunya"

Dengan malas midorima berjalan menuju pintu lalu membukanya

**KREEKKKK**

"KISEEEE!"

"MIDORIMACHI~ "

-TO BE CONTINUED-

_**review ~**_


	2. Chapter 2 -nodayo

,ShizukiArista,jesper.s,kurohime,readerrrr sekesseeeeh makasih udah review,makasih juga yang udah follow sama Favorite *bow*

disclaimer: fujimaki tadatoshi

story: pasokon-megane

pairing: midorimaX fem! kise

* * *

"KISEEEE!"

"MIDORIMACHI~ "

"Ke-kenapa kau disini nodayo?!" midorima menunjuk wajah kise dengan muka shock ,gadis itu hanya memejapkan matanya beberapa kali

"aku hanya disuruh ibuku ke rumah tunanganku –ssu"jawab kise dengan polosnya

"emmm kenapa midorimachii disini?"

"ini rumahku nanodayo"

"Berarti midorimachii tunangan ku –ssu YEEEYYY"kise hendak memeluk pemuda berkacamata itu tapi kepalanya lansung ditahan oleh tangan pemuda yang hendak dipeluknya.

"kau salah alamat nanodayo"tangannya masih menahan gadis bersurai kuning

"ehhhh tapi tapi lihat alamatnya sama –ssu"kise menunjukan pesan dari ibunya diponsel kesayangannya.

Midorima membenarkan kacamatanya lalu melihat pesan itu dengan seksama, ia lalu menelan ludah nya paksa,

"i-itu mungkin ibumu yang salah ketik nanodayo"

"masa sih?itu tidak mungkin –ssu"kise memandangi ponselnya

"ara ryouta-chan kan ,wahhh kau tambah cantik yahh" ibu dari pemuda jangkung itu menghampiri kise dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Arigatou –ssu"pipi gadis itu kini memerah malu

"shin-chan kenalkan ini kise ryouta dia ini tunangan mu"

"ehhh"melirik ibunya kaget "kaa-san aku tidak mau bertunangan dengan gadis berisik seperti dia nodayo"

"midorimachii hidoii-ssu"kise nangis Bombay

"shin-chan jangan membuat gadis menangis ,cepat minta maaf"

"tidak mau"midorima memalingkan wajahnya,kise menangis semakin kencang

"shin-chan cepat minta maaf!"

"tidak ma –Itte itte.."midorima menjerit kesakitan ketika ibunya menjewer telinganya

"iya iya aku minta maaf nodayo"telinganya langsung terlepas dari jeweran sadis ibunya

"kise aku minta maaf nanodayo"midorima memegangi telinganya yang memerah

Gadis itu mengangguk pelan sambil menhapus air matanya lalu ia langsung memeluk lengan pemuda jangkung itu dengan senyum manis seperti biasanya.

"sepertinya kalian sudah saling kenal yahh"

Kise mengangguk cepat "kita satu sekolah dan dia juga pernah menolongku –ssu"

"shin-chan menolongmu?"

"iya oka-sama ,dia benar-benar keren pada saat itu-ssu"

"oka-sama?"midorima melirik gadis yang masih memeluk lengannya manja

"iya kita kan bakal jadi suami istri nee ~ okasama?"

"neee~,"

Midorima memutar bola matanya ,melihat kelakuan ke duanya

"oh iya ,ini okasama ada bingkisan"kise menyerahkan bingkisan itu dengan sopan

"wahhh arigatou ryouta-chan ,harusnya kau tidak perlu repot seperti ini"

"iya bukan apa apa"kise menunduk malu

"shin-chan bukan kah hari ini kau harus kerumah sakit,ajak ryouta-chan biar bisa bertemu dengan otosan"

"hai"

Midorima berjalan keluar rumah di ikuti kise

"midorimachii memangnya otosama sakit –ssu ka?"

"dia tidak sakit nanodayo"

"lalu siapa yang sakit ,kenapa harus ke rumah sakit –ssu?"

"sudah diam cepat naik nodayo!"midorima membuka pintu mobilnya

Didalam mobil

"be-berarti midorimachii yang sakit –ssu ka?"kise mau menangis

"tidak ada yang sakit nanodayo"

"lalu kenapa kita kerumah sakit-ssu?"

Midorima menghela nafasnya

"kau ini bodoh?"melirik kise sekilas " Memangnya kalau kerumah sakit harus ada yang sakit nodayo?"

"iya tapi kan…."

"sudah diam aku harus berkonsentrasi mengemudi nodayo,aku tidak percaya kenapa aku dijodohkan dengan gadis bodoh yang berisik ini" midorima mendecak kesal

kise merengut kesal mendengar perkataan pria yang sibuk mengemudikan mobilnya.

**Skip time**

"kise bisakah kau berhenti berglayutan di lengan ku nanodayo"midorima merasa risih sepanjang lorong rumah sakit orang-orang memandangi mereka sambil berbisik-bisik.

"heh ?memangnya kenapa –ssu?"mempererat pelukan dilengan midorima

"kau ini seperti anak monyet saja nodayo"

"anak monyet!?"mendongkak kepalanya untuk melihat wajah pria disebelahnya

"midorimachii hidoi –ssu"kise mewek

Midorima tak peduli ia memalingkan wajahnya dari gadis itu.

"shintarou,kenapa kau baru kesini?"

Midorima langsung menengok kearah sumber suara

"maaf otosan ,tadi aku harus mengurusi gadis bodoh ini nodayo"midorima menunjuk kise yang masih mewek disebelahnya

"gadis bodoh?"ia langsung melirik gadis disebelah anaknya

"kau kise ryouta kan?"

"hai otosama"kise tersenyum manis

"kau sudah besar ternyata,sebaiknya kita mengobrol diruangan otosan "

"hai"kise midorima berbarengan

"jadi anak ini pernah menolong mu?"

"iyaa –ssu,dia benar-benar sangat keren,seperti actor film action –ssu'

"A-Aku tidak bermaksud menolongmu,aku hanya kebetulan lewat nanodayo,"ia memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain dengan wajah memerah

"aku tak menyangka anakku ,bisa sehebat itu"'

Kise mengangguk antusias "dia memang hebat –ssu , ne midorimachii ne~"goda kise sambil mencolek-colek pipi midorima yang memerah midorima langsung menangkis tangan kise.

"otosan,sepertinya kita harus melakukan operasi otak sekarang juga nanodayo"midorima menatap serius ayahnya

"hah ! ,siapa yang mau dioperasi shintarou?"ayahnya kebingungan mendengar ucapan anaknya

"dia sepertinya mengalami kerusakan pada otaknya nanodayo"midorima menunjuk gadis disebelahnya

"midorimachii hidoi ,otakku kan baik-baik saja –ssu"

'shintarou kau tidak boleh kasar seperti itu"bela ayahnya ,kise menjulurkan lidah kearah pemuda yang mendecak kesal.

"shintarou antar kise pulang ,ini sudah malam tidak baik seorang gadis pulang sendirian"

"hai, ayo cepat .."midorima menarik tangan kise

"kalau begitu aku pulang dulu otosama "ia membungkukan badannya lalu tersenyum sambil lambaikan tangan .

Ayah midorima ikut tersenyum ia melambaikan tangan nya kearah gadis itu.

Didalam mobil

"jadi nanti kau yang akan mengurus rumah sakit itu –ssu?"kise melirik kearah pemuda yang sibuk mengemudikan mobilnya

"iya begitu lah nodayo"

"berarti kau akan jadi dokter-ssu? "

Midorima Cuma mengangguk matanya masih berkonsentrasi pada jalananan

"wahh keren,oh iya besok aku ulang tahun –ssu"

"apa hubungannya denganku nanodayo?"

**Jleb**

"kau kan tunangan ku –ssu"

Midorima tak peduli ia lalu melirik sekilas kise yang mengelembungkan pipinya kesal

"apartemen mu dimana nodayo?"

"sebentar lagi ,hampir sampai –ssu"

Apartemen kise ryouta

Kise bersiap siap untuk tidur

"rikochii kau sudah tidur –ssu ka?"tanyanya pada gadis yang berbaring di kasur sebelahnya

"emm"

"kau masih ingat pemuda yang mengantarkanku ke taman kota –ssu?"

"iya ingat"jawab riko dengan nada malas

"dia itu ternyata satu sekolah denganku dan dia juga ternyata tunanganku-ssu,bukan kah ini yang namanya jodoh,kita sudah jodoh kan ,ya kan? ,ne rikochii kau dengar ak-u"

Gadis yang diajak bicara malah sudah tidur dengan pulas.

"ehh sudah tidur,dasar rikochii" kise mendengus kesal lalu membalikan badannya ,ia senyum senyum sendiri

"midorimachii~"

…

"murasakibarachii kau mau latian-ssu?"Tanya kise kepada pemuda super tinggi itu

Dia nya mengangguk

"aku ikut-ssu"

Sesampainya di gym

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN KISE RYOUTA/KISE/RYOUTA/KISE-SAN/RYOUTA CHAN"sambut seisi makluk yang berada digym dengan tidak kompaknya.

"arigato mina"mata kise berkaca –kaca

"sebenarnya ini ide midorima-kun"ujar momoi sambil melirik midorima yang sedang membawa kue ulang tahun

"mido rima chii"kise menangis terharu "MIDORIMACHIII" ia berlari hendak memeluk pemuda itu tapi..

**BUKKKKK**

Dengan indah kue itu mendarat diwajah cantiknya

"jangan sembarangan memeluk orang nanodayo"ujarnya sambil membenarkan kacamatanya sementara tangan satunya masih nahan kue

"Puueehhh ,midorimachi hidoi ,akukan jadi kotor semua –ssu"wjah kise dipenuhi dengan krim kue

"itu salah mu sendiri nanodayo"

Kise tersenyum licik

"kalau begitu rasakan ini -ssu" kise memeluk midorima lalu membersikan wajahnya dengan kaus yang digunakan midorima.

"hoyy hentikan kau mengotori bajuku nanodayo"midorima mencoba melepaskan pelukannya

"APA APAAN INI"

Suara sang kapten membuat semua seisi gym begidig ngeri

"kami hanya enggg itu.."jawab momoi gugup

"bukannya kau kise ryouta?"Tanya Akashi pada gadis yang masih membersikan wajahnya dengan kaus midorima,

"h-hai"kise tersenyum paksa

"shintarou!"

"hai!"bulu kuduk midorima berdiri ketika namanya dipanggil

"cepat fotokan aku dengan ryouta "perinta Akashi sambil memberikan ponselnya kepada kepada midorima

"h-eh"kacamata midorima melorot ke ujung hidungnya seketika

"h-eh"momoi menjatuhkan kertasnya

"h-eh"murasakibara menjatuhkan makanannya

"h-eh"kuroko tetap setia dengan tampang datarnya

"h-eh"aomine mencubit pipinya sendiri memastikan kalau ini bukan mimpi

"H-EHHHHH!" seisi gym gempar

"apa yang kau tunggu shintarou,cepat fotokan"

"hai "midorima menaikan kacamatanya, lalu bersiap-siap mengambil foto

Akashi berpose cool seperti biasanya,kise tersenyum riang dengan sisa-sisa krim kue yang masih menempel diwajahnya.

Klik

Midorima mengembalikan ponsel Akashi

"cepat kembali latihan lagi!"perinta Akashi kepada seluruh makluk seisi gym yang sedari tadi cengo melihat kelakuan kaptennya.

Semua bersiap-siap untuk latihan lagi

"semuanya boleh kuminta waktunya sebentar?" mereka langsung beralih pandangan kepada gadis bersurai kuning itu.

"sebenaranya aku dan midorimachii"kise langsung memeluk lengan midorima

"sudah bertunangan –ssu"lanjutnya membuat seisi makluk di gym tercengang

"usooooo"

"kau dengar tadi dia bicara apa?"

"mereka bertunangan?"

"tidak mungkin ,ini tidak mungkin"

"mudah mudahan aku salah dengar"

"tidaaakkkkk!"

Suara suara itu terdengar dari penjuru arah

"shintarou khusus untukmu hari ini ,kau akan mendapatkan latihan khusus"senyum mengerikan dan aura hitam membunuh sang kapten muncul membuat midorima menelan ludahnya paksa.

**Skip time**

"gara-gara kau berbicara yang tidak-tidak tadi ,jadi aku yang kena getahnya nanodayo"

"maaf maaf –ssu ,tapi kan kita memang sudah bertunangan –ssu"ujar kise sambil membawa setumpuk kado ditangannya

"kau tau aku hampir mati nanodayo,"

"iya aku minta maaf –ssu,aku tidak tau bakal seperti ini kejadiannya"kise menundukan kepalanya ia merasa bersalah

"iya sudah lupakan,emm.."midorima merogoh sakunya mengambil sesuatu

"kise"

"hai?"kise langsung menengok saat namanya di panggil

"ini untukmu nanodayo"midorima menyodorkan kalung dengan bandul berbentuk hati

**BRUUUKKKK**

Kise menjatuhkan tumpukan kado ditangannya ,ia langsung mengambil kalung ditangan midorima

"wahhh cantiknya "matanya berbinar binar memandangi kalung itu

"bukannya aku mau memberikan mu itu tapi menurut oha asa cancer harus memberikan kalung diulang tahun Gemini nanodayo"wajah midorima memerah

Kise tidak mempedulikan ocehan midorima ,ia langsung memeluk dengan kencang tubuh pemuda itu

CHUUU~

Kise mencium singkat pipi midorima hingga wajahnya sangat merah

"Arigatou –ssu"

"midorimachii ayo pakaikan kalungnya"kise menyodorkan kalung itu meminta dipakaikan dilehernya

"…" midorima masih mematung

"midorimachii" ia melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah midorima

"engg apa kise?"midorima tersadar

"pakaikan kalungnya-ssu"

"pakai sendiri nodayo"ia pergi meninggalkan kise

"heeehhh midorimachi tunggu"kise memungut kadonya yang berserakan dilantai lalu berlari mengejar midorima.

**skip time**

hari hari sudah berlalu midorima sudah mulai terbiasa dengan tingkah laku kise yang sering membuatnya risih,emm sebenarnya bukan risih sih tapi ia sering dibuat deg degan dengan kelakuan kise yang suka memeluk dan berglayutan manja di lengannya.

Midorima merengangkan badannya lalu iya menyenderkan tubuhnya dikursi,ia meletakan bukunya di meja belajar .rasanya lelah sekali seharian belajar ,tapi mau bagaimana lagi besok kan ujian.

Midorima menghela nafasnya panjang menatap langit langit kamarnaya.

"_apa yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang"_batin midorima,ia langsung mengacak-acak rambutnya

"siaall! sejak kapan aku memikirkan gadis bodoh itu nodayo"ia mengupat pada dirinya sendiri

**TOK TOK TOK**

"shin-chan kau didalam?"suara ibu midorima di balik pintu

"iya ,masuk saja nodayo"

Ibu midorima membuka pintu

"ayo sini masuk saja"ibunya seperti berbicarah pada seseorang

"midorimachi~"

Midorima langsung menengok kea rah pintu ia sangat mengenal suara itu

"KISE KENAPA KAU DISINI NODAYO?"ia berjalan menghampiri kise

"aku Cuma mau minta ,tolong agar kau bisa mengajariku besok kan ujian –ssu"kise memasang muka memelas

"kau kan bisa belajar sendiri nanodayo"

"shin-chan kau tidak kasian ,ryouta-chan kan baru pindah dia pasti ketingalan banyak materi"bela ibunya

"iya –ssu ,mau yah kumohon-ssu"kise mengatupkan telapak tangannya didepan wajah ,memohon pada midorima

"merepotkan saja ,baik lah,cepat masuk nanodayo"kise langsung tersenyum riang,

"jaa kaasan tinggal dulu yah"kise menganguk sambil tersenyum manis

Midorima mengambil meja kecil lalu ia menaruh buku buku untuk ujian besok,sebenarnya ia senang gadis yang dipikirkan nya ada dihadapannya.

"cepat duduk nodayo"perintah midorima sambil mendudukan dirinya dilantai lalu memulai membuka –buka buku

"hai"kise duduk dilantai posisinya berhadapan dengan pemuda yang sibuk mencoret coret bukunya

"kau baca saja halaman yang sudah kutandai ,lalu kau kerjakan soal-soal yang ini kemungkinan keluar pada ujian besok nanodayo"midorima menyerahkan bukunya ,

Kise mengangguk cepat

1 jam kemudian

"sudah selesai –ssu"kise menyerahkan bukunya pada midorima

Midorima mulai meneliti satu satu jawaban kise keningnya berkerut

"kau ini benar-benar bodoh nodayo?"

"heh?"

"jawaban mu salah dasar bodoh!" kise menundukan kepalanya

"bahkan soal semudah ini kau tidak bisa mengerjakan nodayo"midorima menunjuk nunjuk salah satu soal yang dikerjakan kise

"kau memang benar benar bodoh ckckckckckck"midorima mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

..

"ITU MAKANYA AKU MINTA KAU MENGAJARI KU-SSU HUUUUEEEEEEEEE…"kise menangis sangat kencang

Midorima tersentak kaget tiba tiba kise menangis histeris

"HUEEEEEE BERHENTI MEMANGGIL KU BODOH BODOH TERUS –SSU HUEEEEEE…"tangisan kise semakin kencang

"shin-chan ,ryouta-chan kenapa ?"suara ibunya terdengar

"oii kise sudah diam nodayo"midorima panic

"HUUEEEEEE….."tangisan kise semakin keras

Midorima mengaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"iya iya aku minta maaf nodayo"

Kise masih menangis

Midorima mengenggam telapak tangan kise lembut kemudian menatap matanya

"A-Aku minta maaf,aku tak akan memanggilmu bodoh lagi nodayo,jadi berhentilah menangis"

Kise mengangguk pelan ia masih terisak,midorima menghapus air mata gadis didepannya itu.

"kita mulai belajari lagi nanodayo"midorima sekarang duduk disamping kise ,ia sekarang mengajari kise dengan penuh kesabaran,

..

..

Midorima melirik jam dinding dikamarnya menunjukan jam 9 malam tak menyangka ia sudah mengajari kise hingga selama ini.

"kise ini sudah malam biar ku antarkan kau pulang nanodayo"

"heh…tapi tinggal satu soal lagi –ssu"

"sudah tidak apa apa ,kau bawa saja buku ku ini nodayo"

Kise memeluk lengan pria disebelahnya

"arigato –ssu,aku tak menyangka midorimachi bisa sebaik ini-ssu"pipi midorima memerah

"Be –Berisik ,cepat nanti keburu malam nodayo"midorima berdiri lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar nya

"haiiii"kise mengambil buku dan tas nya lalu berjalan mengikuti midorima

**Skip time**

Midorima memarkirkan mobilnya didepan apartermen .

"oi kise bangun kita sudah sampai nanodayo"midorima mencoba membangunkan kise yang tertidur pulas disebelahnya

"kise bangun!"midorima menepuk nepuk pelan pipi kise,ia memandangi wajah gadis itu dengan seksama wajah kise ketika tidur sangat manis ,bibirnya yang merah agak terbuka membuat midorima tergoda, midorima mulai mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah gadis pirang yang masih tertidur pulas.

Midorima memiringkan kepalanya mencoba mencium bibir gadis itu,

Jaraknya hanya 1cm lagi

"enggggg"kise mengerakan badannya

Midorima kaget ia langsung duduk keposisi semula,kemudian membenarkan posisi kacamatanya,ia mencubit pipi gadis itu hingga terbangun

"ITTE….!"kise menjerit kesakitan

"sampai kapan kau mau tidur terus,kita sudah sampai nodayo"

"tapi kan tidak usah mencubit juga –ssu"kise mengelus elus pipinya

"salah mu sendiri nanodayo"

Kise mengelembungkan pipinya kesal lalu ia keluar dari mobil midorima dengan menenteng tas dan buku-bukunya

..

Ke esokan harinya

Midorima menyiapkan alat tulis di mejanya

"ohayou shin-chan~" suara yang sudah lama tidak didengar di telingganya tapi ia sangat mengenal suara itu,ia kemudian menengok kesebelahnya ,matanya membulat ketika melihat gadis berambut panjang yang dikuncir rapi dengan poni belah tengah. Duduk di bangku sebelahnya.

"TAKAO"

-TO BE CONTINUED-

Review~


End file.
